


Innocent Belle

by royalsunsets



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunsets/pseuds/royalsunsets
Summary: obliviousness is a gay girl's worst nightmare. Yena knows this, but yet she still tries to pursue the young vocal powerhouse.how much patience does a girl, really have?
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Innocent Belle

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii~ this is my first yenyul, iz*one fic,
> 
> please take it easy on me >.<
> 
> [slightly mature]

Yena was perched up on the couch of her dorm, legs crossed as she flips through the t.v. channels as she hears a specific member's voice fill the room.

"Call the members from the other dorm and tell them all to meet here in 10 minutes, I just got some news from our manager." Eunbi reasoned, naturally grabbing the nearest pillow and putting it in her lap. 

Yena nodded and answered back, "Sure thing. Is it bad news or good news?" Dialed number tones were voiced as Yena makes eye contact with Eunbi. 

"Wait until everyone gets here and I'll say it." 

Yena pouted and heard Chaeyeon on the other side of the line. "Meet us here in 10 minutes, Eunbi has news from our managers." Yena hears a faint, "okay we'll be there after we clean up for dinner at least."

Eunbi riled up the rest of their dorm to meet at the living room table. Soon after the loud announcements of names, Minju, Hyewon, Yujin, and Chaewon appeared one after another. Some had wet hair and some were already in pajamas. 

It was later in the night, now that Yena thought about it. A little past 11:40pm, she assumed. 

[ding dong]

Yena stood up and dashed for the door, looking at the camera set up to her left to see the front door. 

She looked at the camera and saw Wonyoung messing with her little angel's cheeks. Yena slightly scoffs it off with a smirk and lets the girls in, one by one. 

"Yena!!!" Wonyoung screamed, "You look so cute with your sauna-suit looking pajamas on!" She cooed. Yena frowned and began to complain. "Eunbi, Wonyoung is being a little brat again." 

Eunbi just tilts her chin up and hisses, "She's not wrong about your suit, you look like an ahjumma straight from a sauna place, Yena." 

The room chuckles at the image of what the leader and the maknae was painting. All but one member. 

Yuri waits for the other 5 girls to take off their shoes before she stepped up the wooden platform leading to the living room. "I think you still look cute." 

Yena had no time to cover up her blush when Eunbi yelled for them from a distance, "Hurry up, you two lovebirds." 

Yuri can only give Yena a reassuring smile when they reached the sofa. 

"Manager-nim gave me some news. It's something that we've all wanted for a while." Eunbi began, gaining interest from her little members. 

"Jjajjangmyeon! Samgyetang! Jokbal! Ice-cream!" The girls all screamed in hopes there's some midnight delivery in the works. 

Eunbi bit her lips, giggling at all the food recommendations, knowing the kids may have been a little too hungry during their promotions. Their figures need to be checked regularly by the managers at all times, on and off promotions. 

"We can get all of that because we get the entire weekend off!" Eunbi announced gaining some surprised faces and hands covering one's mouths. 

"REALLY?" Yujin questioned, followed by a couple, "WOW!" and a thundering clasp of applause. 

"Manager-nim notified me just a moment ago. We worked hard during our promotions and can get this weekend off before we hit the variety shows on Monday, which means Friday - Sunday is our free days." Eunbi reasoned. 

The girls all cheered and some even began to voice out their thoughts on what they'd like to do, "Who wants to go indoor skydiving?" Yujin asked with a devious smile on her face. 

Not a sound or said eye-contact was made with Yujin. "Ah... I get it." The girls broke out in a unified laugh. 

"PC Bang! PC Bang!" Sakura voiced, looking at Hyewon, who seemingly was already on the same boat. Two cute little thumbs up to reassure Sakura's plans.

Chaeyeon looked over at Yena with her eyebrows raised, message received. 

"Chaeyeon and I want to go on a camping trip! Who wants to come with?" Yena asked, hand raised in the air as she looks at one member too fondly of her answer.

"Me!" Chaewon answered. "Sign me up too!" Wonyoung followed. 

Yuri looks conflicted, she really did just want to rest at home and regain her energy before their monday schedule. 

Yena looked at Yuri with hopeful eyes, hoping the latter can see the passion in her eyes. "I-I'll go too guys." 

Chaeyeon and Yena looked especially excited when Yuri answered. "Then it's settled, Chaeyeon, Chaewon, Yuri, Wonyoung and I are all going camping this weekend." 

"Sakura, Hyewon, and Yujin will hit up the internet cafe and maybe get some ice cream after." 

"ICE CREAM?! I WANNA COME TOO." Nako chanted. "I want ice-cream too, you guys didn't tell us you were getting ice cream!" Hitomi followed. 

That makes 5 girls for ice cream, internet cafe bunch. 

Eunbi and Minju looked at each other and smiled, "You want to stay home and rest up too Minju?" 

Minju smiled and nodded, "We can do some grocery shopping and go watch a movie or something, does that sound good?" Minju suggested. 

Eunbi let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding, "Everything sounds like it's all set up." 

The girls easily nodded their heads. "Alright girls, we'll meet back here tomorrow to disperse the groups of their fun two day vacation." 

"Yes!" The girls all screamed-replied, in unison. "Goodnight, kids." Eunbi stated as she sees the members of the other dorms get up and leave their dorm. 

Chaeyeon and Yena meet up for a second before Chaeyeon left. 

"Ok, ok. Deal!" Yena said with an exasperated smile. Yena closed the doors securely and sighed, "Chaeyeon is hard to please."

\--

The next morning, the girls all met up at Eunbi's dorm, all dressed accordingly for their day of fun. 

Sakura, Yujin, Hitomi, Nako and Hyewon will return by the end of the night before the leave for the same activity tomorrow morning. 

Eunbi and Minju are dressed up casually to go out and do grocery shopping for both dorms. 

That leaves the camping crew, Chaeyeon, Chaewon, Wonyoung, Yuri and Yena, who have an extra luggage to carry for their 2-day activity trip. 

Everyone says their bidings and gets in their different cars and began to get on with their day. 

Chaeyeon saw that their van was set up by twos on both sides. Naturally, Yuri and Yena sat together as Chaeyeon and Chaewon sat together. 

Wonyoung sat down by herself with a whole bag of jellies hidden in her purse on the empty chair. 

The girls were chatting up a storm and laughing as they told stories at their dorms and promotions as Yuri looked out the window seeing more green and less city buildings. 

Yena observed diligently and placed her hand softly over Yuri's folded ones. "It didn't look like you wanted to go with us, what made you say yes?" 

"I thought of how dark it was going to be and how there's a high change of critters and animals roaming around our tent. I didn't like the idea at first... but.. but then I remembered you were going too and will handle the situation if it comes up, right?" 

Yena smiles assuringly and rubs Yuri's head. "Right, I'll protect you with my all." Yuri smiles at the reassurance. 

"I thought so. You're such a good friend." Yuri sighed out, letting her head fall onto Yena's shoulders. A smile crawled on her face. 

Yena sighed, "The bestest." It sounded sad but Yena knew Yuri didn't catch that. 

Arriving at the dock of the camping site, the managers spoke to Chaeyeon briefly because it's most likely her who will keep an eye on everyone. Yena saw Chayeon nodding her head with her hands politely crossed in front of her.

The rest of the girls were walking towards the receptionist at the outside desk area. "Can we please borrow two tents and one portable gas stove please?" Yena took charge in asking. 

The nice lady gave her two brand new gas bottles in case the one they have runs out. Chaeyeon quickly catches up with the rest of the crew and followed behind the lady who walked them to their tents. 

It was a blue and orange tent with a gas stove placed outside with a little see through place cover in case any bugs tried to crawl in. 

"Yuri and I will share one tent, does anyone else want to stay with us?" Yena asked, gritting her teeth at the girls. 

"No no, you enjoy the cold, free space. Chaeyeon, Chaewon and I will be cuddled up all warm with each other." Wonyoung snapped cutely. 

Yena smiled with her eyes, "We're all set, Yuri. Let's take out our sleeping bags and place them before we meet them outside." Yuri nodded her head and followed Yena, hand placed in the older's. 

When the two girls came out the tent together, the other three were already setting up their lunch. Chaeyeon brought out food in packaged bags and ziploc bags. 

"Rabokki? I thought we were going to eat grilled meat." Yena asked. 

"We can have that tonight, I want something spicy and the two girls agreed. Do you want me to grab some meat?" Chaeyeon asked with questioning eyes. 

"Rabokki sounds good right now." Yuri smiled, gasping at the smell and the sight." 

"Rabokki, it is. It's 4:1 Yena. We were thinking of going for a light walk around the camping site. You in?" 

Yena nodded. It will definitely give her and Yuri some time to bond. Yuri lives in the opposite dorm as her so she doesn't see her too often. Only during rest days and promotion days. Mostly when all 12 need to meet up. 

Chaeyeon finished cooking the lunch and gave the kids all little plastic bowls before using the pot lid as her own little bowl. 

Yena saw that Yuri only had one egg and she knew Yuri had a soft spot for eggs so she carefully placed her egg in her bowl. "Eat a lot." 

Yuri smiled fondly and gasped. "Ah, thank you." 

Chaewon, Chaeyeon, and Wonyoung all exclaimed. "Whoaaa, Yena, you're so awesome." 

Yena can only blush and dart a bashful look away from Yuri. "Don't make it weird and eat." 

Yuri smiled to herself and ate the egg that was given to her by her older member. 

"Let's go for a walk. Wonyoung, do you wanna come with?" Chaewon asked. 

Wonyoung sat on the small stool and spread her long limbs apart, "I suppose so. I can't stand, come help me." 

Chaewon and Chaeyeon came to help but they were struggling. "You two go first, we'll follow right behind." 

Yena nodded at Chaeyeon's suggestion. 

It was silent the first couple minutes. Nothing but soft chirps of cicadas and the branches below their feet were snapping. 

"How do you like the outdoors so far?" Yena asked, hands wrapped behind her back, waiting for her to answer. 

"It's way better than being inside our dorms. All I ever see is Chaeyeon and Sakura being cute with each other. Wonyoung, Hitomi and Nako are pretty used to it by now. Sometimes I want some more attention from them but only you and Hyewon give it to me the most, sometimes Chaewon too. 

"Who's attention do you like best, Yuri?" Yena asked, jumping in front of the startled girl. A hopeful smile plasters on the older girl's face. 

"You three give me different types of attention so I like you all differently." Yuri skillfully answers, barely missing a bullet. 

Yena was tired of it. She scoffs and hmphs, hoping Yuri would see her agony after not hearing her name. One more chance, Yuri. 

"What is it, why are you making sounds?" Yuri asked, hands in her sweater pockets. 

Yena bit her lip in frustration. "Nothing... let's return to camp. I don't think the girls are coming." Yena said in a discontented tone. 

Yuri followed her lead back without another word, just sounds of branches crunching and critters chirping. 

Yena and Yuri were welcomed back with the girls peeling some oranges, while they were laughing at the phone placed in front of them. 

"And then Hitomi crushed Sakura in the game and stole her 1st place. Sakura went nuts." Hyewon laughed on the other line along with the three girls at camp. 

"Sakura has so much pride when she plays, it's endearing." Chaeyeon said with a mom-smile. 

"Hey!" Yena cried out softly, "I thought we were all going on a walk." 

"My body didn't want to move so I asked the older members if we had fruit and Chaewon went to go grab some, now we're peeling and talking to the PC Bang group." Wonyoung replied.

"Is everything okay, Yena?" Chaeyeon asked, looking at Yuri and Yena back and forth to try and study their faces. 

"Just great." Yena said as she opened her tent and went inside, leaving Yuri with the rest of the girls. 

Chaeyeon questioned her reply and looked at Yuri for answers. Chaeyeon and Yena were closer and she knew what was up between the two girls. She stopped peeling and chased after Yena when she received nothing helpful from Yuri.

"Why'd you leave like that?" Chaeyeon asked. She saw Yena cuddle herself up in her sleeping bag. 

"I'm just tired. Can we talk tomorrow?" Yena asked in her soft tone. 

Chaeyeon can tell when Yena is distressed. She's a lively girl. Yena is very bubbly and enjoys making others smile but once that lively voice disappears and a softer tone takes over, it's time for Yena to get some alone time. 

"I'm one step away. Bother me at anytime." Chaeyeon reassured. Yena didn't respond, but she knew Chaeyeon knew that she appreciated it. 

Chaeyeon exited Yuri and Yena's tent with a shy Yuri standing outside. "What's wrong with Yena?" 

Chaeyeon smiles and rubs Yuri's arms. "She needs to be alone right now. You can squeeze in our tent tonight if you'd like, it's quite spacious." 

Yuri nodded with a small smile. 

Night time fell seemingly quick. Before they knew it, lights were out, cicadas took their leave and crickets greeted the camp site. 

The girls in the bigger tent all said their goodnights. Everybody fell asleep quick, all but one person. 

Yuri laid awake, not fond of the shadow of a huge bug outside the top of their tent. Yuri hurriedly left the tent and squeezed into her and Yena's tent. 

The older laid comfortably on her side, chin towards her chest. It looked like she was in fetal position. 

Yuri couldn't understand Yena. They were always on the same page just a year ago. Somewhere along the way it changed and Yena started coming off too strong when other members would have skinship with her. 

It may have all been inside her head but it looks like Yena wanted to have her attention and hers only. What was that question earlier? Who's attention does she like most? Of course, it's Yena. It's always been Yena. 

Hyewon and Chaewon just like to coo her because she's cute but Yena gives her a different type of attention. It's not about the quantity of times but the quality. 

Yena takes care of her on and off screen. When she's tired during promotions, Yena would bring her energizing juice. When she loses in a game, Yena immediately runs to her no matter where she's standing in the variety shows or vlives and gives her a reassuring hug and tells her that she's done well.

This is who Yena was. This is how she treats Yuri. There's no competition because it's Yena and it'll always be Yena. 

Yuri quietly made her way into her sleeping bag and faced Yena who was already facing her direction.

Yuri clasped her hand together and rested it upon her cheeks. She looked longingly at Yena's sleeping face. 

cute.

"Am I just seeing things, Yena?" Yuri began speaking softly, just slightly under her breath. 

"I don't want to be wrong about what I feel, Yena." She continued. Eyes flickering back and forth from Yena's signature lips to her pretty eyes that are closed, hoping that maybe she's listening because Yuri could never say this to her face. 

"Along the faded line between friends and more, I started to feel more things the more we knew each other the past year." Yuri began, remembering the times they spent their birthdays together in vlives. That heightened her fondess level for Yena, and not to mention all the fansigns they have together. 

"It was friendly at first, saying such cute snarky comments to make me blush and giggle. Then, when the cameras are off you're still showing me the same adoration. It started to feel very... tender as if we were dating." Yuri darted her eyes at Yena's lips.

"There have been many times where we almost kissed onscreen but never on purpose. I wish we ki-" 

Yena suddenly pushed the covers that was covering the top half of her body and cupped Yuri's cheeks, shakingly placing a soft kiss onto her lips.

Yuri was stunned but the addictive movement of Yena's lips made it natural to follow. Yena kissed Yuri with passion, the latter could tell that she waited long for this by the yearning kiss. 

Yuri pulled back once she felt something salty fell onto her lips. The older let a tear roll down her cheeks before she felt Yuri pull away. 

Embarrasingly enough, the older took cover and hid inside the crook of the vocal's neck. 

"What are you doing?" Yuri giggled. 

"Nothing, what are you doing?" Yena replied shakily. 

Yuri let out a cute scoff, "Come here." 

The younger wiped away Yena's tears and kissed her forehead. "Why are you crying?"

Yena sniffed and replied while piercing brown eyes never left her gaze, "I thought you didn't like me but then you came in while I was asleep, which I woke up from because I'm a light sleeper and started saying things I thought you never realized and you- you basically confessed your feelings to me and then my feelings got the best of me and I started to choke up mid-kiss." 

Yuri smiled at her fondly, feeling tears coming out her eyes. "I do like you but I feel like you're always mad at me, especially when I'm with other members." 

"Yeah because I want to be the one you only see." Yena replied defensively. 

Yuri tilted Yena's chin up and placed one more kiss, taking Yena's lead as a guide. 

"Still think I don't see you?" 

Yena pulled Yuri back down for another kiss. It's tender. It's intimate. It's everything Yena has ever given her but in a form of a kiss.

Yuri flinched when she felt Yena put her cold hands under her shirt, feeling the warmth underneath her fingertips.

The kiss was never broken. 

Yuri's breath hitched once Yena's hands reached her back, unclasping her bra strap. 

"Y-Yena." Yuri stopped. 

Yena's hazy eyes met with Yuri's anticipating ones. 

"I don't want our f-first time to be in a camping tent next to our members." Yuri replied with her eyes closed. She was scared of her older member's reaction. 

Yena can only take her hands away from Yuri and that alone made Yuri sad. She fucked up, didn't she...

Instead, she felt Yena pull down her sleep bag and slowly crept into Yuri's. 

"I wasn't going to do anything like that. I just thought it would be nice to sleep without a bra on. See, I'm not wearing one." Yena said, straightening her shirt so her nipples can show. 

Yuri closed her eyes shut, lips mummed. "It's okay, we're together now, aren't we?" 

Yuri opened her eyes, "We are?" 

Yena let out a soft, oh. before she backed away from Yuri. 

Yuri pulled her closer to her. She can feel Yena's breath brush up against her slightly bruised lips. 

"I didn't mean it like that... I mean.. do you want to be mine, and mine only?" Yuri asked with her heart on a platter. 

Yena nodded and kissed her exposed cheek. "Absolutely, wouldn't make you out to be the possessive type." 

"Wouldn't make you out to be a little pervert." Yuri rebuttled, making Yena scoff. 

"Sleeping without a bra is heaven. You can sleep with it on and get imprints of it on your body the next morning, enjoy." Yena snarkily replied. 

Yuri never broke eye contact once as she pulls the bra out from underneath her shirt and place it above their heads. "Seems heavenly, you're right." 

Yena let out a soft gulp without knowing she did so. "S-See? I told you..." 

Yuri giggled and kissed Yena's lips one more time tonight. "Sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Yena pouted her lips after Yuri pulled away. "I suddenly miss your lips." 

It seemed like during their first kiss until now, Yuri got the hang of how to kiss... too well actually. 

Yuri grabbed Yena by her chin and kissed her deeply, even poking out her tongue and glided against Yena's soft muscle. Retreating left a little spec of saliva on the corner of Yena's lips. 

With a swipe of her thumb, Yuri cleaned it off and closed her eyes. "Stop staring at me and sleep. We'll see each other tomorrow." 

Yena replied in the softest and happiest voice before inching up slowly for a tiny little peck. "I'll get to see you tomorrow as my girlfriend."

\--

a/n: first yenyul fic, how was it? 


End file.
